24fandomcom-20200223-history
Elisha Cuthbert
Elisha Ann Cuthbert played Kim Bauer, the daughter of Jack Bauer on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. She was a regular cast member during the first three seasons of the show and had a recurring role during Season 5, Season 7 and Season 8. She returned to the series in the 18th episode of Season 7 for the first time since the 13th episode of Season 5. Her final appearance was in the 2nd episode of Season 8 and her stunt double for the first two seasons was Dina Margolin. Biography Born to Kevin and Patricia Cuthbert, Elisha's career began in 1989 at the age of seven by becoming a model. She grew up in Longueuil, Quebec, near Montreal, and is fluent in French. Cuthbert was one of the hosts of Popular Mechanics for Kids by the time she was fifteen, and later appeared as a regular on Are You Afraid of the Dark?. Cuthbert graduated from Centennial Regional High School in Greenfield Park, Quebec in 2000 and moved to Los Angeles, California shortly afterwards. Soon after her move to Hollywood, she was cast as Kim Bauer, daughter of federal agent Jack Bauer in the television series 24. She also began her Hollywood film career with small roles in Old School and Love Actually, but her break came with The Girl Next Door, in which she was cast as an ex-porn star, Danielle. Cuthbert had initial reservations about taking the part, but was persuaded by director Luke Greenfield into accepting. After this she appeared in several other films, such as House of Wax and Captivity, both of which were largely panned, and was even nominated for a Razzie award as worst actress in the latter. She then appeared in He Was a Quiet Man, playing a quadriplegic. The film was in limited release in 2007 and released on DVD in early 2008. Her last film appearances was My Sassy Girl, a remake of a Korean film in 2008 and the family comedy The Six Wives of Henry LeFay opposite Tim Allen in 2009. Elisha recently appeared in the miniseries Guns (with Colm Feore and Shawn Doyle) and the ABC series The Forgotten. She was set to appear in the CBS drama pilot Ny-Lon, a project based on a British series, but was cancelled. In 2011, Cuthbert began starring in the ABC ensemble comedy series Happy Endings. Selected filmography * The Six Wives of Henry Lefay (2009) * Guns (2008) * My Sassy Girl (2008) * Captivity (2007) * He Was a Quiet Man (2007) * The Quiet (2005) * House of Wax (2005) * The Girl Next Door (2004) * Love Actually (2003) * Old School (2003) * Who Gets The House (2000) * Believe (1999) * Time at the Top (1999) * Airspeed (1998) * Dancing On The Moon (1996) on 24]] Television appearances *''Happy Endings'' (2011-present) *''The Forgotten'' (2010) *''24'' (2001-2004, 2006, 2009, 2010) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1999) *''Popular Mechanics for Kids'' (1997) 24-related appearances * Scenemakers, Episode 16 Memorable quotes * ...on looking sexy on ''24: "I was the one with breasts, so that was my job, to look good." * '...on her career': "I was lucky, I found what I wanted to do when I was 11." * '...on her 'nude scenes' in The Girl Next Door:"I snuck into the back of the cinema when The Girl Next Door was playing and during the window scene, which pushed the envelope but didn't actually go there, I remember some of the audience being really disappointed and going 'Awww...'" * '''...on going to hockey games: "I try really hard after the games not to make too many comments about how I thought the guys performed. I mean I don't know how I'd feel if one them came up to me after a scene and said, 'I don't know if that was believable enough.'" * ...on fate: "I definitely believe in fate. And I believe what you put in is what you get in return. That's the way it's worked for me. As for the big picture - there's some sort of plan.'" Background information and notes * Elisha was attacked by a mountain lion on the set of Season 2. She was rushed to hospital where she received stitches to her hand. * She was engaged to Trace Ayala, friend and personal assistant to Justin Timberlake, since June, 2004. Recently, Ayala remarked, "Neither one of us is in a hurry to get married." She broke it off in November 2005. * Elisha appeared in Weezer's video for "Perfect Situation" from the album Make Believe where she played the group's fictional original singer who throws a diva tantrum that led to Rivers Cuomo, the unlikely roadie, becoming the frontman of the band. * Hillary Clinton was so impressed with Cuthbert's reporting for Popular Mechanics for Kids that she invited her to the White House for a meeting. * She regularly secures a place in FHM and Maxim's annual Top 100 Sexiest/Hottest lists. Her highest ranking was #4 in the 2008 UK Edition of FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World list. She was ranked #14 in 2003, #10 in 2004, #5 in 2005, #22 in 2006, and #10 in 2007. The U.S. Edition ranked her #53 in 2003, #63 in 2004, #54 in 2006, #17 in 2007, #4 in 2008, #7 in 2009, and #35 in 2010. She was not listed in the U.S. 2005 list. In Maxim's Hot 100 list, she was ranked #84 in 2002, #9 in 2003, #21 in 2004, #92 in 2006, #25 in 2007, #6 in 2008, #43 in 2009, #65 in 2011, and #34 in 2012. She was also featured in their Girls of Maxim Gallery. * Cuthbert has stated that she would refuse to be photographed nude in film roles or magazines, and uses body doubles whenever necessary, specifying that she would "like to keep some things to herself". * She is known to have pretty feet and was a foot model for many years. * Cuthbert auditioned for the role of Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man but lost out to Kirsten Dunst. * Her nickname is "Heesh", not "Leesh" as many websites falsely report. * Cuthbert is a devoted hockey fan, Los Angeles Kings season ticket holder and had her own blog on NHL.com. * She has been to the North Pole and built an igloo. * She rode a rollercoaster sixty times consecutively to see how long she could go without throwing up. * She shares the same birthday with Kaley Cuoco, Ben Stiller and Ridley Scott. External links * * Elisha Cuthbert on NHL.com Blog Central * Elisha Cuthbert in "24" Photo Gallery Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Uncredited actors